Yesteryear (ST:BH)
"Yesteryear" is a story written as part of the Star Trek: Shiloh fan fiction website but now is part of the Star Trek: Black Hawk fan fiction website. It is a continuation of "Way of the Warriors", set between the destruction of the and Higdon's assignment on Starbase Rockford. A more fractured version is found on the Duras Sisters Alien Pub of Sin Yahoo! RPG group. Synopsis The story starts just after the Battle of Cardassia Prime which ends the Dominion War aboard the Medical Frigate USS Antonio Maria Vasalva. An injured Karen Higdon is loaded aboard with the survivors of the including brevet Admiral Jeffery Higdon, who had just witnessed the surrender ceremonies aboard Deep Space 9. The story passes up the story of the accidental destruction of the Shiloh to resume two months later. Jeff Higdon has been cleared of any wrongdoing in the destruction of his starship and is recommended for reassignment to command another starship. He also has been promoted to the rank of Fleet Captain although his brevet commission as admiral has never been rescinded. Higdon's wife Karen has been assigned to the USS Black Hawk, NCC-75467, a Black Hawk class starship being constructed in Earth orbit. Commander Robert Baker has also been assigned to the Black Hawk. Higdon has yet to be assigned to a starship command as there is none available. Meanwhile, reports reach Higdon that Admiral Kijo of the Cha'ouw Empire has disappeared. As Higdon reads this report, on Hades VI, Captain K'Paw goes in search of his father and also disappears. Worried about his career as a starship captain as well as his friend, Higdon and his wife settle into their home outside Winneford, Illinois, for a night's sleep. Higdon is disturbed out of his sleep to find he is not on Earth anymore. He finds that he has been somehow transported to Hades VI in a parallel universe and is in his special combat armor, designed by the Cha'ouw and enhanced by Starfleet. He is confronted by a graying old man in excellent health, who reveals himself to be a member of the "Guardians", Q-like beings of this universe. A disturbance of the "Force" (never explained) has led to recruiting Higdon to help. Higdon confronts the Guardian who takes him immediately to a cave where two men are talking to a young boy holding a book. Both men look like the Guardian although one has a beard that reminds Higdon of Robert E. Lee. This Guardian is actually a Q from Higdon's universe and is referred to by the other, who is called Guardian. Higdon recognizes the boy as he appeared to be at 8 years old, when he was involved in what he thought was a transporter accident (as the version of the Guardian with him reveals) and is told by Q he has done well and completed the task he was sent on. Guardian (the one with Q) says he will now lose the powers of the Guardianship as he will be returned to the moment of his transport, but reveals that he will be a great starship captain in the future, which excites the boy. As the boy disappears, the Guardian with Q fades as Q turns around and joins Higdon and Guardian. Q tells Higdon that his mission concerns something lost, whereupon Higdon finds himself in a forest by a stream. Higdon finds an older Kijo and his son, K'Paw, who do not seem to be who they were. It ends up that Higdon is forced to fight for Kijo and K'Paw's life, as well as his own, by a benevolent being that plans to conquer both universes through his hidden arsenal on the planet. Category:Star Trek: Black Hawk episodes